tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Last Isle
Last Isle, often Ires' Last Isle, is the northernmost tip of both the Delklands, and Ires. Magicks prevent non-Iresmen from stepping foot on the isle, which can otherwise only be accessed through underground tunnels. The isle is full of bulbous golden spyres, and monstrously-large domes, and great-halls. Painted statues of sphinxes, dragons (morningstars, and burningjaws), ice bears, ice lions, crescent moons, blue moons, red suns, naked women, hornmen (and especially naked hornmen), longmen, fogmen, halomen, tallmen, lightning bolts, wrestler owls, hippogriffs, ice tigers, and pigs filling its dozens of tiled, and shining plazas. At its centermost plaza, which is shaped like a honeycomb, there are nine statues coverred in scratches. Four of them wear the polished bronze sangahalks of the Great Emperors of the Far West. One has an emerald gem, and a single ancient rock root from Thousandtrees. Another has iron studs, a golden halo-like disc, and the statute itself is without eyes. The other two’s sangahalks are plain, and dirty. One of the statues is a woman, likely a Princess of the Sky. The other cries. There are no ice flowers, or shadows, and at the end of a dark subterranean maze beneath the Isle is a simple plaque, that reads with the same mysterious ability as the Wall of the Mother Bear, "Here Fell False Gods." It is notable for its anomalous nature, due entirely to the presence of an ancient entity known as the Shadow of Doubt, who lives in a well at the bottom of a bottomless pit underneath the isle. The isle is impossible to land on, and is only accessible by means of an underground tunnel, the "Last Tunnel," running from Ires' Northern Capital to the isle. There was one notable exception to this rule, the Battle for Last Isle. Following Emperor Messink Messon's Dark Marches in the Far West, he planned on invading and subjugating Ires, and so millions of refugees from Ires and the Far West fled to Last Isle from the tunnel beneath the northern capital. The tunnel was then sealed with broken statues, iron beams, rubble, garbage, and corpses. Last Isle's refugees were starving, but they would not accept being the slaves of Messink. Every bone of their bodies protested against it, and death seemed kinder to them. Murr Hakaki, a Smoking Priest, led south a force 20,000 Yithmen. "God, lift your smokey veil so that your sons might rape, conquer, and burn in your name," he said. The Yithmen entered the isle with no trouble. For nine days, and nine nights, they terrorized the refugees. On the ninth day, Messink arrived with 900,000 Kinglanders, Telfishmen, Farwesterners, Badlanders, Sarplanders, Crahish, Lobott, Flotch, Sefenlanders, Sayerthenners, and Kaathi. They arrived to bloody carnage. Millions of corpses choked the sea with blood and dirt, the isle was on fire, and shone bright with magicks. The stink of death, bleach, and fire wafted up strong enough to cause people to faint. At the forefront of it all were 20,000 Yithmen. Corpses rose from the waters, sinking ships, and pulling men down. Still, they pressed on, landing with the largest army this Earth had ever seen. 20,000 morningstars, and burningjaws descended on the Isle. 400,000 dragons ripped the corpses apart, war-elephants, war-mammoths, 100,000 Kaathi raiders, and an army of Black Priests smashed corpses apart, set them ablaze, and sealed them within the labyrinth below. It all culminated in the burning of the largest plaza, the honeycomb plaza. The fire could be seen from Thousandtrees, Smalltonne, and even on the tall-towers of Westeye. On the isle itself, the fire outshone the sun until midday, and then again for five days. Messink never wrote about it, and most of his fighters were burned to death, or eaten, leaving only 600 survivors. One tallman was summoned, and he was bound to Hakaki's will. The learned found a gigantic dragonhorn, which they predicted belonged to the largest dragon that ever lived. In reality, they found the horn of the largest tallman that there ever was. The tallman held influence for centuries, as his horn was being used by a Kazlor, pseudonym to the learned's leader, to conquer Dai Lo's Town. He was last seen by Messink throwing around the largest surviving burningjaws around like ragdolls, and then taking flight north with 700 Yithmen on his back. Messink and Murr locked eyes then. The greatest servants of two opposing forces, and a burning wreck between them. With grey brown skin, grey hair, and pale blue eyes, and in his burnt robes, Murr looked less a man, and more a wraith. Tall, and gaunt, and with a black disc in his head, Messink lived in fear of that image his whole life.Category:Map Marvels Category:Geography Category:Isles Category:Locations Category:History